Life in a cartoon
by Kid-Flash01
Summary: "But" I whispered finally getting my voice to work. That set them off. "Maddy, you idiot what have you done" Siobhan whispered in my ear. "They're meant to be cartoon characters" Erin whispered . When Maddy, Siobhan and Erin discover a group of boys in Rundle Mall, they realise that life isn't always perfect for everyone but when we work together, it can be.
1. Chapter 1 - Idiocy

**Disclaimers: Sadly, I do not own Young Justice, Quotev or anything else (If I did I would be very happy). Sadly, I only own the rusty, old gate outside of my house. **

**Chapter 1 - Idiocy**

**(Maddy's POV)**

"Ah" I sighed, whilst thinking about KF and kinda tripping over the rusty, old gate situated at the front of my house. So all in all, it was a normal day.

"Faster than the speed of light, Quieter than the speed of mouses…Wait, Mouses?" I laughed. How much crazier can I get?

Hi, my name is Madeleine May Ravera and recently one of my besties, Siobhan showed me Young Justice and now I am in love with Wally West AKA Kid Flash.

Yes everybody, I am in love with a cartoon character. How Smart!

"OMG, Maddy" I told myself "Stop thinking about KF". "B-b-but" I hated it when this happened. I will explain: Now and again, I have internal arguments with my…uh brain.

Yeah, it is a little bit weird but…oh, well. I don't really care what other people think about me. So, I attend school at Brockborough Academy of Music which is a Boarding school and my besties Siobhan, Erin, Lucy and the rest of the gang do too.

We are the SPECIAL GROUP and proud. We can just be ourselves there although some of the girls there are so fake. What did you expect; some people just have no idea how to let their inner selves…out.

I am on my way to school now with my annoying sister, Rachael. We look nothing alike except for our eyes.

For example she has bright, red hair and I have dull, brown hair. She is 10 and I am 14 but we both have the same bright, blue eyes.

I walk into school and I am late…like always…after a while, my friends just stopped expecting me to be at school on time. If we are late twice in a week, we are meant to get detention but luckily my teachers don't really care.

So I got to my classroom and Siobhan opened the door. Siobhan is very pretty with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is a very kind and caring person but she is also very protective of her friends and won't sit around if someone is getting hurt. She is amazingly hilarious but then again, everyone in our group is.

I went to my seat next to Erin. Erin is also very pretty with long, straight brown hair and glasses covering her one blue and one green eye. You see, Erin had a cataract and the operation changed the colour of one of her eyes. She is quite tall and very slim.

Like Siobhan, Erin is hilarious and fun to be around but she is not very kind to me and I'm not kind to her either so…oh well. She can be very kind and helpful when she wants to be though. Erin and I didn't used to be so close but recently, our best friend left so we grew closer together to support each other.

She is a very approachable person and when she starts talking you can't stop her. Often our recess and lunch conversations consist of everyone screaming over the top of each other until Lucy screams for everyone to 'shut up'.

Lucy is amazingly pretty with shortish brown hair and blue eyes. I swear when she smiles it could literally light up a whole city. Like everyone else, she is extremely funny and talkative.

She is very bubbly and she's so cute and little. She does not understand sarcasm though, she uses it but she doesn't understand it.

I can't be bothered to explain everyone else's appearance but all will come in good time. My other good friends are Caitlyn, Shani, Jami (who went to Paris), Eliza, Tejan (who moved to Melbourne and Jayde but everyone in the class is my friend.

We had boring lessons 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 until it got to Lunch and then it all started. I walked out of French class and went to my locker "Hey Luce, Sup Shani" I exclaimed, "Hey Maddy" they both said back to me.

I then waited for Erin who walks sooo slowly. In fact, everyone except Lucy and I walk so slowly a turtle could beat them…and that's saying something.

Our school is infected with hideous, feathered, grey, flying creatures…that's right, our school is infected by…PIGEONS! No, they are actually the scariest things ever, it is not even funny.

So, we were walking past these…things and Lucy and I were at the front and everyone else was slowly trailing behind us. We reached our usual spot and sat down.

About 10 minutes later the others had arrived so I said "oh Lucy, guess that are still alive, drat".

At that point, Siobhan and Erin attacked me "Hey, guys I was just kidding" I screamed at them and they both sat back down.

"God" I muttered but Siobhan heard "Sorry, Maddy, what was that" she asked boldly. "Erm…Nothing" I said quietly.

"Thought so" she smirked and then I glared at her until I couldn't be bothered anymore. "Siobhan, sit here" I commanded motioning to the spot next to me and she did as I said but said nothing.

I typed quickly and then clicked on Quotev but before I could type anything in, Siobhan had grabbed my laptop and started typing frantically into the search space. "Here Maddy, do this quiz" she squealed, "um…OK" I replied, a bit startled. I looked at the screen and it said…

Your Young Justice boyfriend, 'Typical Siobhan' I thought. I gave her a pointed looked, she shrugged. "Fine" I said, "give me the laptop". I answered all of the questions honestly and I got KF "Yes" I screamed "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" each yes getting louder and louder.

"Oh, Shut up Maddy" Siobhan laughed. Slowly I sat back down, of course after I had danced around for a while.

Siobhan then gave me the second quiz and I got KF again. I started to stand up again until Siobhan tugged my arm and I sat back down again in a huff. "You have to do the 3rd one now" Siobhan said impatiently, "Oh…OK then" I replied so I did.

The results were loading and then I got Robin…wait Robin? "WHAT" I screeched, "How in the world did I get that idiot" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Um…Maddy calm down, everyone's looking at you" Siobhan Whispered. "Let them look, then" I said but sat down anyway. Then the bell rang. "UHH" I groaned.

It was a Monday so we finished early but I had decided that it wasn't early enough. Erin and I came up with an amazing theory that it would be so cool if every time you blinked, time went forward half an hour but that would never happen so…whatevs.

We also had History with afro lady, nah, her name isn't really afro lady and her hair isn't an afro but it sure looks like it. I don't really like afro lady though because she gives us all waaaaaayyyyyyy to much homework.

I mean come one that should be illegal. Some people have an actual social life here…namely, ME.

Soon class was over but Siobhan asked "Hey Maddy, wanna come to Rundle with us tonight. Erin, Lucy and Caitlyn are also coming". "Sure" I said, "I have nothing else to do…except homework but not anymore". We both laughed. "I have to pack my back, meet you at your locker" I said in a hurry. "OK" she called after me.

I packed my bag and surprise surprise, my drink bottle fell off my desk. "This happens every day" I exclaimed to no-one in particular.

They laughed although I wasn't joking; it is like a habit or something. I quickly picked my drink bottle up and ran back inside the classroom just in time to get dismissed.

We all had to put our hats on but what we did was, some of us put our hats on and the rest said their hats were in their lockers so girls with the hats were dismissed and we went outside, gave our hats to the other people and then we all got our hats back at the end.

Pretty cool, right. Anyway, either the teachers are really stupid or they don't care. Probably a bit of both, actually.

So after that daily routine, I walked to Siobhan's locker and everyone was already there "Sorry, guys" I apologized. "Maddy, stop apologizing" Siobhan said finally fed up. "Sorry", I murmured. They all laughed except for Siobhan who just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Lets go" Siobhan exclaimed.

Our boarding school is already in the city so it wasn't an awfully long walk but long enough. We got there and looked around for a while until I got bored.

That was, until I saw a group of guys. Most of them were facing the other way but a few were laughing and facing this way.

I nudged Siobhan and motioned to then with my head. "Oh" Siobhan exclaimed but said "Maddy, Can you get them to turn around without them knowing we want then to?"

"What" I scream whispered but turned towards them anyway "HI" I screamed probably bursting their eardrums but they turned around.

I waved, and then looked at Siobhan who was looking at me and them, horrified. I started cracking up laughing with Erin and then turned back towards boys until I suddenly stopped.

Oh My God, My brain was not processing things but is that Wally West and Dick Grayson? I turned back towards Siobhan with my mouth opening and closing like a fish to find her and Erin doing the same thing.

"But" I whispered finally getting my voice to work. That set them off "Maddy, you idiot what have you done" Siobhan whispered in my ear. "They're meant to be cartoon characters" Erin whispered so I replied "They obviously just look like Young Justice Members" I rolled my eyes, grinned at them both and walked over to "Wally".

"Hey, what's your name" I asked. "Wally" he replied cockily. That wiped the smile off my face and I just stood there rooted to the spot until Siobhan came over and saved me "This is Maddy, I'm Siobhan and that's Erin".

"Cool" he replied winking at me. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks and all the other boys and Siobhan laughed. Fine then Siobhan, let's have some fun.

I grinned evilly at her and she whispered "oh no". I walked over to "Dick" and said "Hey, so I guess your name is Richard and can I just say that Siobhan here told me she find's you very attractive" He started blushing, it was so cute.

"How do you know my name" he asked bedazzled. "Lucky guess" I said, winked then walked over back to Siobhan and hottie, Uh, I mean Wally.

"So, Wally, I guess I'll see you around". I said happily and turned around to walk back to the group when he grabbed my arm.

'OH MY GOD WALLY JUST TOUCHED ME' I thought but instead I said "Yes". He blushed, looked down then said "Can I have your number?" "Yeah sure" I said and wrote it on a piece of paper that Wally had miraculously supplied.

I gave it back to him and looked over to see Siobhan doing the same to Dick. 'SCORE' I thought. We said goodbye to the boys and then walked over to our group, waited until the boys were out of sight and then I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 - Truth or Dare

**Disclaimers: I do not own Young Justice, Quotev, Truth or Dare or anything else**

**Chapter 2 – Truth or Dare**

**(Maddy's POV)**

I woke in my bed and then I remembered the events of last night, uh yesterday morning, 3 days ago? "Mum" I yelled, "What day is it". "Tuesday afternoon, Maddy" she replied.

Last night then 'Sweet' I thought, I missed out on a whole day of school. "Maddy" mum called, "Siobhan's here". "Thanks mum, send her up please" I yelled back.

Siobhan walked in and I gasped and checked my phone, I had 5 missed calls. 'Siobhan, Lucy, Erin' I said going through my missed calls, 'and 2 from an unknown number'.

"Hmm" I said aloud, "I wonder whose number that is". But I didn't have to wonder long because a few seconds later, my phone started vibrating.

It was the same number as before and I looked at Siobhan before answering it and putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" I said, "Sup babe" the voice replied. "Erm…Wally?" I asked. "Who else, babe" he replied.

I laughed because it was the only thing I could do. 'WALLY CALLED ME BABE' I thought, 'Oh shut up Brain'. "What's up, Wally" I asked, "Nothing much, Just thinking about you" he said sexily.

I started blushing and Siobhan called out "STALKER". "Oh SHUT UP, Siobhan" I said frustrated.

"Sorry, Wally but you can come over if you want; I'll text you the address. Let me just get rid of this retard first" I said glancing at Siobhan who pouted.

"No, I'll bring Dick" he said. Siobhan and I giggled and I said "OK, See ya soon, Wally" and then hung up.

"SIOBHAN, WALLY AND DICK ARE COMING TO MY HOUSE…NOW" I screamed hyperventilating.

"Maddy, Erin's here" mum called sounding a bit worried, probably from all the commotion.

"OK, mum" I called "Tell her Siobhan is here". Suddenly, Erin bursts through the door exclaiming "OMG, Spill".

Siobhan and I exchange glances before talking very quickly at the same time. "Whoa, shut up guys" Erin screamed "Talk one at a time".

Just then the doorbell rang and Siobhan and I sprinted down the stairs. I opened the door and it revealed Wally and Dick x2…wait 2 Dick's, oh CRAP.

"Am I seeing double" Siobhan asked. "No, sorry, my name is James. I'm Dick's twin brother" James said.

Then I turned around just as Erin ran down the stairs and tripped over, straight into James's arms. "Um…Hi, I'm Erin" Erin stuttered as Siobhan turned to me and whispered loudly "I am so whelmed right now".

Unfortunately Dick heard though and he exclaimed "Wait, did you just say whelmed?" "Yeah" Siobhan said, "and the opposite of disaster" "is aster" Dick finished for her. They high-fived each other while I just rolled my eyes at them.

Then I realised that everyone was still standing outside so I invited them in. "Sorry, guys. How rude of me, Come in" I laughed.

Everyone walked inside and took in the surroundings. "Nice House" Wally complimented, "Thanks" I smiled at him.

He smiled back before we all just stood awkwardly there waiting for someone to say something…anything.

"OK" I started "What are we going to do". "We could always play Truth or Dare" I heard a voice behind me say. I whizzed around to see one of my best friends, Jami who had obviously just gotten back from her trip in Paris.

"OMG, Jami, I haven't seen you in ages" I exclaimed before seeing someone behind her, "and who is this?" I questioned further. "Oh guys, this is my boyfriend Connor" Jami exclaimed.

"Oh…" Siobhan said, "So are we going to play Truth or Dare?" I looked at Erin and we yelled "HELL YES" in sync, before cracking up laughing.

Everyone went into my room and we sat down on the carpet. "Should we play the spin the bottle version?" Wally suggested.

"Sure" Siobhan answered so I got up, grabbed an empty can of coke and placed it in the middle of the circle.

"Well Maddy, since it is your house, you go first" Siobhan deviously said. "Fine" I murmured and then spun the bottle with all my might…which wasn't much. It landed on…Erin.

"So Erin" I started "Truth or Dare?" "Obviously dare" she said laughing. 'She won't be laughing for long' I thought whilst grinning manically. Stuff that, I am a maniac.

"Erin, I dare you to…rate all the boys in the room from 1- 10 and then kiss the hottest one here". "B-b-b-but, fine" Erin huffed.

She looked around the circle and then said "Connor – 6, Wally – 7, Dick and James are both 9's because…they're twins…" Erin and I then noticed Siobhan glaring at Erin quite severely.

"Uh..." Erin stuttered, "I mean James is a 9 and a half" she winked at me. "Ready to fulfil the rest of your dare, Erin" I grinned.

She groaned but slowly got up and kissed James on the cheek…wait on the cheek. "ERIN HAYES, ON THE LIPS NOT THE CHEEK" I screamed at her.

Everyone looked terrified except Erin who just shrugged. Damn, that girl knew me so well. "You never said where" Erin laughed.

I was about to explode when I just heard Siobhan mutter "That's what she said". I just couldn't help it; I started cracking up laughing with Siobhan and Jami who must have heard it too.

"Oh, James your turn" Wally sighed as he passed the bottle to James. He spun the bottle and it landed on…Siobhan

Siobhan stopped laughing and just sighed "Dare, don't even ask, Just Dare" she muttered.

"Erm…OK" James said whilst thinking about a truth. "Oh, I know" he exclaimed, "I…er Dare you to…run around outside screaming 'I've lost my mind' then walk up to the hottest boy you see, grab his arm and say "Can you help me find it and you have to beg him until he does".

By the times James was finished I was rolling around on the floor laughing my head off. Siobhan would never agree to something like that.

I nearly laughed when she said "OK, then, what are we still doing here". I gasped and Siobhan just smirked at me.

We walked outside and there were quite a few people just standing around. Siobhan took a deep breath and then started to run around.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ferris Wheel

**Chapter 3 – Ferris wheel**

**Siobhan's POV**

'I can't believe that Maddy is making me do this', I thought 'and in front of my crush too'. "Hurry up, Siobhan" Maddy called out to me, I just glared at her.

'Here we go, Siobhan' I thought, 'Let's do this'. I took a deep breath and started to run around. "Help me, I've lost my mind" I yelled.

'Now for the next part of the dare' I thought to myself. I looked around at all the people who had stopped to look at me in disbelief.

Then my eyes landed on Dick, 'He is probably the hottest here' I sighed. I ran over to him and begged "Can you please help me find it?" I asked.

Dick just stared at me, startled I had chosen him, I guess. Finally he said "Sure" and we started running down the street looking for my "mind".

We reached an amusement park and I looked at Dick and said "I think I see it at the top of that Ferris wheel". He grinned and agreed with me before we walked into the park.

'Oh, God' I thought, 'the most romantic thing in the world and we're looking for my "mind". Why is it always me?

I looked over at Dick and he was probably thinking of something along the same lines because he was blushing slightly.

We finally reached the top of the Ferris wheel and it stopped. 'Probably to let more people on I thought'.

"Um…Sorry about that" I apologised. "About what?" he asked, confused. "Oh, about dragging you into a Ferris wheel with someone you probably hate to help find her 'mind'" I explained.

"Oh" he said, "And trust me, I definitely don't hate you". He winked at me and I blushed.

"In fact" he said "I'll prove it to you". I looked at him confused until he started to lean in.

I started to lean in to and I saw his eyes going from my eyes to my lips. He was asking for permission and I slightly nodded to let him know it was OK.

He leaned in closer until I could feel his breath on my lips. Our lips were inches apart when suddenly the Ferris wheel stopped and we banged heads.

"OW" We both screamed at the same time before I fell on his lap. 'Well, this is awkward' I thought. I looked up at him and smiled before he kissed me softly but passionately.

When we pulled apart I grinned shyly at him while he had his trademark grin. "Hey," he said.

"I wanna show you something." "Um… ok? What something?" He smirked at me and reached up to his sunglasses.

'Oh. My. God' I thought. 'He's going to take off his glasses! I'm gonna find out what eye colour he has!' When suddenly out of nowhere, Maddy popped out from the side.

"HI!" Maddy yelled. 'CRAP" I screamed and fell on the floor. 'Trust Maddy to ruin the best moment of my life' "Maddy!' I screamed. "PISS OFF!" "I'll show you later," Dick said.

"Show what later?" Maddy pried. "None of your business," I retorted. "Anyway, how did you get up here?" I asked her.

"None of your business!" Maddy chimed happily as she disappeared. I sighed. "Sorry about that," I apologised. Dick grinned at me.

"No prob, Wally does the same thing to me all the time. 2 Seconds later Maddy popped back up "I forgot to ask, did you find your mind, Siobhan?" Maddy said, grinning.

"Yes, I did, Can you please leave now" I sighed impatiently. "How am I meant to get back down, though?" Maddy complained. Then the Ferris wheel came to a stop and the gate opened. "That's how" I smirked and Maddy huffed and walked off.

I laughed at her with Dick until he said "um…are we going to get off now?" My face went bright red as I realised we were still standing on the Ferris wheel. "Right, y-yeah, er…l-let's go" I stuttered, my face still red.


	4. Chapter 4 - At the Beach

**Chapter 4 – At the Beach**

**(Erin's POV)**

"ERIN, WAKE UP" Maddy screamed in my face. I sat up quickly and banged her in the head.

While she was screaming in agony, I got up and starting getting dressed. Then I thought 'What the hell is Maddy doing in my room?'

Then I remembered we had a sleepover. Suddenly Siobhan barged into my room followed by Jami. OK, we did not have a sleepover together, "What is going on now?" I screamed.

Then all 4 boys came into my room but I was only half-dressed. I pushed them out the door and James exclaimed "But I was enjoying myself".

"No, you were not" I yelled at him through the door. "Oh, by the way Erin, we're going to the beach, BYE" Dick called.

"OK, Wait…what?" I asked. Then everyone left my room except for Maddy who was meant to be here. "Fine, you can leave then, I DISMISS YOU" I yelled at them, "Oh, What time should I be there".

"NOW" is all I heard. Maddy and I were getting dressed and somehow Maddy forced me into wearing a bikini because apparently everyone else is. My bikini is a tie dye bikini and Maddy's is blue and spotty.

We arrived at the beach. The boys had beaten us there but we were the first of the girls there.

Maddy and I had decided to wear dresses on top on our bikinis but when the other girls arrived, they were only in their bikinis.

Dick, James and Connor politely turned around while Wally perved on them. Maddy was glaring at him the whole time while I was rolling on the floor laughing at them.

Jami was walking down the beach when she called out "hey guys, Lucy's over here". Maddy and I sprinted down the beach to where Lucy was standing with a boy!

Then I stopped sprinting and teased "Lucy, Is this your boyfriend?" "Yes, actually he is" Lucy said sassily, "His name is Kaldur".

"I swear I was kidding" I replied. "OMG ERIN, You brought hot guys with you" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy walked over and introduced herself to everyone and started hitting on my guy! I then grabbed Lucy by the arm and said "hey guys why don't we go walk along the jetty".

I then walked down the jetty with everyone whilst giving Lucy the 'death stare'. We were all standing on the side of the jetty when suddenly Maddy pushed me over the side of the jetty but at the last minute I grabbed her arm and pulled her in with me!

Lucy screams "Someone help them, they're drowning". "No, were not" both Maddy and I scream at the same time.

I motion to Jami to throw Lucy in and she does so happily but then everyone follows Lucy and jumps on top of us. "OOOOOOOOOWWW" Maddy and I both screamed in pain.

"My hair's all wet now" Siobhan complained so Jami yells "GET OVER IT, PRINCESS". Before Siobhan could reply, all the boys started playing swimming chasey.

Wally was it and he was chasing Maddy but she was too fast (lol) so he gave up and started chasing Siobhan instead.

I just went under the water and sat there for a long time because I can hold my breath for a very long time. "I AM AQUAGIRL "I gurgled under the water although I doubt anyone heard.

I think I jinxed myself because two seconds later Dick and James came and sat beside me. "Hewwo" I tried to say…and failed so I just waved instead.

Soon I had to go up for air but when I got to the surface of the water, Jami was bitten by a crab.

I started cracking up laughing and Jami hit me on top of the head. "Jami" Maddy warned, "I wouldn't hit Erin if I was you".

"Why not" All the boys said. "Do you want to find out?" I asked. "Yeah, sure" James winked at me. So I went over to him and was about to slap him until he said "Whoa, I was joking". I huffed wanting to beat someone up "Fine" I said.

Then Siobhan started getting cold and Dick suggested that we get out of the water. So we all got out and decided to take a rest in the sand.

Connor soon fell asleep and so did I but when I woke up Connor was now…a sandcastle? Why am I untouched if I was asleep?

There is something wrong in this picture but before I could figure out what it was I felt ice cold water running down my back.

In unison all the girls screamed "AAAAAHHHHHH". We turned around faster than the speed of light and realised the boys had poured the ice cold water down our backs and they were all rolling on the floor laughing.

'Not for long' I thought and before the boys had realised what was happening we had absolutely thrashed them in hand to hand combat.

Jami said 'Hey, Connor is still asleep'. Wally then studied the sand castle on top of Connor and cockily said "It kinda looks like Connor has a massive boner".

Everyone started cracking up laughing while I just stood there thinking 'What a bunch of immature idiots'.

While Jami woke Connor up, everyone packed up their gear and got ready to go home.

I giggled a bit at Connor's expression when he woke up and found a massive sandcastle on top of him.

I tried to lift my bag but it was so heavy that I dropped it back down with a groan. James then asked if I wanted some help with my bag.

"Yes please" I replied smiling. So he grabbed my bag and we started to walk back to my house because I live near the beach.

We got to my doorstep and I kissed his cheek before going inside and calling out "Mum, I'm home".

"OK, I'm in the kitchen darling" mum replied. I went into the kitchen and helped mum make the chicken schnitzels for dinner.

My two brothers came into the dining room complaining as usual. "I'm sooo hungry" Both Nick and Cooper complained.

"Dinner is nearly ready" mum chimed just as she got the chicken schnitzels out of the oven and started to serve them up.

The food was delicious but I asked mum if I could go to bed early because I was so tired from the beach. She agreed and as soon as I got into bed I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Social

**Chapter 5 – The social**

**(Maddy's POV)**

I am so excited. I finally get to go to a social with actual boys. I presume Wally won't be there so tonight so it is the perfect time to hook up with someone.

Wally will never find out, not that he'd care cause we're not going out or anything but…never mind.

OK So I have this massive crush on Wally but he is so hot. Whatevs tonight is about me not him.

Erin, Siobhan and Lucy were all coming over to my house and we were going together as a group.

When they finally arrived, they all looked so pretty and I had chosen a dress but I wasn't sure if it would look good.

Siobhan was wearing a short, dark blue dress with a flower pattern paired with blue heels. She also had a blue clutch and angel wing earrings. Her hair was in a cool bun thing. social/set?id=117390099

Erin was wearing a short, pale pink dress with a big black bow paired with black flats. She had a pink clutch and a big pink bow in her hair which was down. cgi/set?id=117291406

Lucy was wearing a short, sparkly blue dress with a diamanté belt in the middle paired with blue heels. She had a pretty blue flower necklace on and a blue clutch with her hair down. bridesmaid/set?id=116980011

They said the dress I had chosen was good so I put it on. It was a light blue, silk dress with separately sewn flowers and gems on the top half of the dress. I wore my hair down in curls with a blue ribbon. I wore a pair of blue heels and had a white clutch.

When we got there the disco had already started so we showed the person our tickets and ran right in and started to PARTAAY.

There was a break in the music and then Lucy screamed "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" right before the music came on twice as loud.

Then the DJ announced that they were about to start karaoke and we all agreed that we were going to have a go.

We made our way up to the stage to sing karaoke and the song was "Something I need" by One republic.

Lucy and I pushed our way to the front with Siobhan and Erin trailing behind us. We took the microphones and waited for the song to load.

We absolutely smashed the song and received a standing ovation from everyone. We took a bow and then decided to get a drink.

We were all having a water break when I saw some people kissing on the wall and the guy looked creepily similar to Dick. I pointed it out to Siobhan just as he turned around. It WAS Dick.

I called Erin and Lucy over who saw Siobhan and asked what was wrong. I was just as speechless as Siobhan so I just pointed to Dick.

When they saw him they gasped and comforted Siobhan. By this point, tears were streaming down her face and Lucy screamed "You Idiot" at him.

Then he turned around and saw all of us staring at him, aghast. He saw Siobhan crying and rushed over to us "It's not what it looks like" he cried. "I think it is exactly what it looks like" Erin retorted, "That's what they all say" I said.

We all started to walk away when Lucy called over her shoulder "Oh, and don't expect to be seeing us for a while".

We all started to walk away when Siobhan said she needed to use the bathroom. I told Lucy to go with her and Siobhan agreed.

Erin and I were waiting outside the toilets when Dick walked over to us. "Oh, for goodness sakes, what do you want now?" I sighed impatiently. "Haven't you hurt enough people's feelings tonight?" Erin asked.

Dick just shook his head and kept walking looking worried and almost…hurt? "Please just listen to me" he begged us.

Erin and I looked at each other having a silent conversation before giving in. "Fine, what?" Erin said. Dick scratched the back of his head nervously and said "Wally and James are here as well..." "Really, where?" I exclaimed my mood brightening at once.

"Well over there but…" Dick argued but I interrupted him by pulling Erin along with me to see them.

I walked towards the direction he pointed towards but suddenly stopped when I saw Wally kissing another girl, feeling her up.

'Are you serious, he ditched me for a dumb blonde bimbo, what an idiot' I started cracking up laughing and so did Erin when she realised what was happening.

Then Wally and James sheepishly turned around recognising our laughs.

I walked over to them still laughing "You ditched Erin and I for… stupid… blonde… bimbo's" I said breathlessly.

Then one of the girls walked over to us and said "You better watch your back, Princess, because this little stupid blonde bimbo might be smarter than she looks".

"Doubt it" I retorted, "Excuse me?" the girl asked. "You're excused" I said and waved her away. She stood up to slap me when I said "Bye-bye, Sara". "How do you know my name?" she asked dumbfounded. "It's on your name-tag sweetie" I replied sweetly before strutting off with Erin.

When we were out of ear range, Erin and I turned to each other and yelled "BOOSH". We walked back to the toilets where Lucy and Siobhan were looking for us.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked, "We were getting worried". "Oh, just owning some people, you know the usual" Erin said.

Siobhan and Lucy started cracking up laughing as Erin and I recounted the conversation between Sara and us.

When we had finished I suggested we went home but Lucy and Siobhan didn't want to so in the end we called parents and then all had a sleepover at my house.

When we got back we all burst into tears, well Siobhan was already in tears and Lucy is one of those people who cry when others start crying.

However, Erin and I are the type of people who act the opposite way that we are feeling. So back at the social when we were laughing we actually felt like crying. I guess you can say that we lie about our feelings and are amazing actors.

So we all started crying and Lucy was trying to comfort us all whilst tears were streaming down her own face.

In the end we all just sat there sobbing and eating chocolate until our tears dried up. "It's their entire fault" I said to no-one in particular when suddenly a brilliant plan formed in my mind.

"If they hurt us, why shouldn't we hurt them" I exclaimed to Erin. "I'm listening" Erin piped so I told them my magnificent plan and by the end we were all grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat.

We had decided to go to the next social and make them jealous by kissing other boys. Siobhan was the only one who didn't like the plan because we would be using the other boys.

But after I reminded her that the boys would be using us too and wouldn't really care, she agreed. Then we all fell asleep.

I woke up and everyone else was still sleeping. I maniac grinned and sneaked out of the room to get some pots and pans.

Then Erin walked into the kitchen and started to say "Good Morning" but I cut her off with a "shhhhh".

I handed her a wooden spoon and a pot and we snuck back into the room. I started banging a pot and screaming "Quick Siobhan, Dick's here to kidnap you".

Meanwhile Erin was screaming "Quick Lucy, Dick's kidnapping Siobhan". They both sat up screaming "OMG, Where, HELP ME!"

Erin and I started cracking up laughing, rolling around on the floor. Siobhan yelled at me "MADDY, WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL?"

That just made me laugh even more. After we had all calmed down, I went to see when the next social was. TONIGHT?

Goodness, Talk about filling up the social events calendar. The theme was Superheroes and we had to get costumes and stuff so we went shopping.

We decided to go as Young Justice Characters so Erin was going as Artemis and Siobhan was going as Zatanna…sultana hehehe.

Lucy was going as Batgirl and I was going as Cheshire. Once we had found the most amazing outfits at the costume shop we headed home.

We were going to look so amazingly hot that the boys were going to be wishing they never left us.

My plan is working MWA HAHAHA…uh…never mind. We were starting to get ready as it was 6.30 and the social started at 8.00.

Siobhan and Erin didn't need much makeup so I did Siobhan's make-up while Lucy did Erin's. Then I quickly did Lucy's because my make-up was going to take a while.

They all worked on my make-up and when they had finally finished, I looked so evil and almost identical to Cheshire.

"You guys should be make-up artists" I exclaimed admiring their amazing job. They laughed but I wasn't joking "Says the girl who finished all our make-up in 5 minutes" laughed Lucy.

Well, I did finish their make-up in less than 5 minutes but that didn't mean it was good. I looked at the clock, it was 6.50.

No time to argue now "Come on guys, we need to go soon." I complained. We quickly did each other's nails in various colours and got into the car.

My mum was dropping us off there and then picking us up at 10.00. We walked in and all eyes fell onto us, I whispered to Lucy "Why are they all looking at us?"

"Because we are so amazingly hot" she countered and strutted right into the party. I laughed before following her to the middle of the dance floor where we all started dancing.

Once again the big double doors opened and in walked Kid-Flash, Robin and Superboy. Superboy didn't look very much like Superboy but the other two; well…let's just say my jaw dropped.

I coughed and turned my back on them "Well, I guess that's them guys. Remember what we came here to do" I whispered.

"But they're so hot" Erin complained. "Well, we know that, Erin" Siobhan snarled before stalking off to the water table.

We exchanged glances and Lucy said "I'll go see if she's alright". I waited for Lucy to leave "Now, who is your culprit tonight, Erin?" I questioned.

"Hmm, Good question. I was thinking maybe young Hitler over there" she replied pointed to an attractive boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I sighed, typical Erin.

While she walked over to her 'victim', I looked for mine. My eyes landed on a red head, WHAT? I like red heads.

So I started to walk over to him. "Hey" I flirted; "Hi" he replied bluntly. How rude I tutted before seeing a much more attractive red head making his way over to me.

"Hey" he greeted. I just gave him a pointed looked before returning to my conversation with previous red head "So…" then I saw him walking off with another girl.

"Nice to meet you too" I called after him angrily. I sighed and turned back to Wally. "What do you want, Wally?" I sighed impatiently.

"I think you know exactly what I want" he winked back. "Be serious for once" I yelled, "I AM Being serious" he countered.

"Will you just SHUT UP" I asked... commanded. He looked at me angrily and I realised how hot he looked.

His muscles were flexed because of the position he was standing in, his jaw-line was set and... 'Maddy, Focus' I told my brain.

Unluckily for me though, Wally had seen me checking him out so I decided to be completely straightforward with him.

"Like what you see" Wally smirked, "As a matter of fact, I did". He spluttered not expecting this "What?!" he exclaimed.

OK, this is going to be fun "Oh, well you see I could see all the muscles and oh" I sighed. Wally looked quite pleased with himself until I sighed dramatically "See, there he is behind you".

His smirk dropped and he turned around so I snuck off. He turned back around before realising that I had already taken off. I walked away, laughing to myself, and decided to go find Siobhan and Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Social

**Sorry for not updating in like, forever but here it is**

**Please leave a review, it would be much appreciated**

**Enjoy xxx**

Chapter 6 – The social

(Wally's POV)

When we arrived at Gotham academy, we hopped out of the car and walked into the disco.

I was Kid Flash from Young Justice, Dick was Robin and James was Superboy. As soon as we walked in, all eyes turned to us.

It was a bit awkward actually but I'd never let anyone know that. I winked at some random blonde before my eyes landed on her.

She was talking to her friends about something and her back was turned to me. All of a sudden Siobhan stormed off and Lucy followed her.

I saw her and Erin talking until Erin walked off and she laughed before walking towards some dude.

I followed her because…I uh, wanted to…apologise? to her. Yeah, OK I just wanted to see what she was doing with the dude.

I saw her start talking to him and get bluntly rejected by him and chuckled slightly as her mouth dropped open in shock.

I decided to save her and walked over to talk to her "Hey" I greeted. She glared at me and went to continue her conversation with the dude but he had walked off.

"What do you want, Wally?" she sighed impatiently, turning back to me. 'I think you know exactly what I want" I winked at her before realising that that had sounded better in my head.

"Be serious for once" she yelled at me, damn she's hot when she's angry. I decided to make her even more infuriated by yelling back "I AM Being serious" "Will you just SHUT UP" she commanded. I glared at her but did as she said.

Then I noticed her checking me out and I saw a twinkle in her eyes. "Like what you see" I smirked, "As a matter of fact, I did" she said.

I spluttered, I was not expecting her to be so uh…straight-forward. Something isn't right here but I don't know what. "What?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, well you see I could see all the muscles and oh" she sighed. I have been working out quite a lot lately and I'm glad that it's paying off.

Then she sighed dramatically and I thought 'Oh no, here it comes'. "See, there he is behind you".

My smirk dropped and being the idiot I am turned to see who she was talking about. I realised a second two late what was happening and whipped back around to find her already gone.

I sighed "Not another girl, Why does every hate me?" I whined.

I decided to go and find James and Dick but when I found them…finally, James was having a heated argument with a guy who was tall and had blue eyes and blonde hair.

I had no idea what was going on but from the yelling it sounded like 'guy' had kissed someone James didn't want him to.

I saw Erin watching them with anger and shock all over her face and it suddenly clicked. Erin had kissed 'dude' to make James jealous and James had reacted by picking a fight with 'dude'.

I decided to break it up. I walked in between them and pushed them apart holding them by the collar of their shirts.

People were 'booing' me but it wasn't the time for a fight, I mean besides, we didn't want to get suspended…did we?

I explained to James what Erin had done and he felt really sheepish and apologised to 'dude'.

I went to talk to Erin and Maddy when I was intercepted by some random blonde. "Hey" she flirted, "umm…Hi, I have to go" I said quickly.

"But can't you stay just a little longer" she whispered in my ear whilst running her finger up my chest. "Uh-h-h" I stuttered, damn this was getting harder but then I thought of Maddy's face if she saw this "No" I said firmly and pushed her aside.

I finally got to where I had last seen Maddy but Siobhan and Lucy were sitting there instead. They looked really sad so I said "Hey guys, do you know where Maddy is?"

They both just glared at me and pointed towards the bathroom. "Oh" I sighed, "I'm just, um, gonna, uh call someone".

I picked up my phone and called Dick. He picked up and said "Dude, I'm with someone". 'Gross' I thought but instead I said "Siobhan is crying here and needs to have some fun".

'That sounded so wrong' I thought. I guess Dick thought so too because he asked "What kind of…erm, fun?"

"Dancing and karaoke and talking" I quickly said my face flushing red. "Fine" he sighed before hanging up.

I smirked before returning to the girls, I saw Maddy walk out of the toilet and said to Siobhan "Oh, see ya Siobhan. Someone will be here in a moment".

The last thing I saw was her shocked expression before I turned a corner to see Maddy sitting in the corner with her head in her hands.

I rushed over and said "Are you Ok?" She glanced up and had clearly been crying "Not you" she whimpered, "anyone but you".

I looked at her sympathetically before putting my arm around her. Surprisingly, she leant into my arm and stared crying into my shoulder.

We sat there for a while before I asked "What happened?" "Well, one of my best friends, Eliza just told me that she is leaving Adelaide and also my parents just split up" She cried "I guess I was OK with everything, I was handling it until you came along and I automatically liked you and then I found you kissing another girl".

She took a deep breath "Then I took it out on a girl when it probably wasn't even her fault, she might have even been nice, although, I highly doubt because I mean, c'mon with a name like Sara, erm…" she blushed and it was adorable.

"I went a bit off track there" she whispered looking up at me. She looked so beautiful just sitting there in my arms looking up into my eyes "Sorry" she whispered before I crashed my lips onto hers.

Our lips moved in perfect sync and she tasted like berry and vanilla. When we broke apart, I was really confused.

For god's sake, does this girl like me or not? She started to lean back in and I grinned 'I guess that answers that'.

We were kissing for a while until Erin walked around the corner and gasped. We pulled apart quickly and I chuckled quietly at the expression on Erin's face.

She kept looking between us and seemed to have a conversation with Maddy. Maddy nodded discreetly and Erin squealed before running up to Maddy, giving her a hug and glaring at me.

Then she walked away with Maddy but just before they rounded the corner, Maddy shot me an apologetic look.

I just grinned and stared after them My mind was paralysed but my lips were tingling. I walked back into the party and went to go find Siobhan and Dick.

**Sorry, this was a bit of a filler chapter but a plot twist is coming soon, so dun dun dun**


	7. Chapter 7 - The social

My Awesome Fan fiction

**So, I'm sorry if this story is a bit all over the place but it's my first fanfic**

**Once again, Reviews would be appreciated**

**xxx**

Chapter 7 – The social

(Siobhan's POV)

It is so upsetting that I found Dick kissing someone other girl especially a blonde. I thought Dick would care more about personality than looks.

I mean, come on, I thought he liked me especially after the 'Ferris Wheel' incident. I really liked him too but oh well, that just shows how much he cares so I guess I'll just have to find someone else.

All these thoughts were running through my mind when suddenly Wally walked over and said "Hey guys, do you know where Maddy is?" I just glared at him 'Can't he see how unhappy we are'.

I pointed to the bathroom anyway and he sighed and walked off muttering about 'calling someone' or something. I watched his disgusted face as he talked on the phone and wondered who he was talking to.

"Hey Erin" I said and she snapped out of her day…night dream? "Who do you think Wally is talking to?"

"No idea" Erin muttered "but I think we're about to find out". Erin pointed and I saw Wally walking back over to us with a grin on his face.

He saw something…someone behind us and quickly said "Oh, Siobhan, Someone will be here in a moment" before following her.

I just watched him walk off with a shocked expression on my face. Who was going to be here? What had Wally done now?

I sighed and looked at Erin who had her head in her hands and was shaking her head. Erin then left saying something about 'seeing if Maddy was OK'

A few agonizing minutes later, Dick started walking towards me "Oh crap" I said quite loudly.

"Oh, not looking forward to talking to me?" Dick grinned. "No, not at all" I agreed and his smile faded.

"You're really that unhappy about seeing me?" Dick questioned. "Well, yeah. I mean, I thought you liked me and then I find you kissing another girl" I said thinking of our kiss.

He sat down "I do, Siobhan, I really do" he put his head in his hands "I made a mistake, Will you forgive me?" he pleaded.

Then I remembered something, I cocked my head to the side "On the Ferris wheel" I drawled slowly "What did you want to show me?"

"Oh yeah" Dick exclaimed "Well, I've never shown anyone this before but…" Slowly he started to take his sunglasses off.

When they were finally off, I gasped. He had bright, blue eyes and they were stunning and I just wanted to kiss him but I couldn't let him off that easy.

"Let me think about it" I purred, I stepped close to him and sat on his lap. Slowly, I let our heads get closer together until our lips were inches apart then I said "How about no" and slowly got off his lap running my hands up his chest.

He shivered "S-s-Siobhan" and I smirked before slowly walking off, swaying my hips to tease him.

I heard him growl "Damn" before turning around and winking at him. I laughed quietly to myself before seeing Maddy and Erin come around the corner giggling loudly.

"Hey guys, what's up" I asked curiously, "She kissed Wally" Erin giggled. I watched Maddy go bright red before saying "Erin, your turn next".

"Hold on" Maddy said smirking "Siobhan, what did you do?" "Uh…nothing, nothing at all" I said very unconvincingly.

Maddy looked around me to see Dick still sitting there shivering with a cheesy smile on his face. She gave me a pointed look.

"Ok, let's just say, we're even now" I explained. We laughed before Maddy and I looked at each other and I mouthed "James".

Maddy nodding, understanding what I meant and motioned to across the room with her head.

"C'mon Erin, I'm thirsty" I compromised and headed over to 'the drink table' which just happened to be where James was standing.

Why are all boys so stupid? And they always make mistakes. "Hey Erin" I said "Have you noticed that whenever a dude does something wrong the girl will end up forgiving him but if the girl does something wrong the guy breaks up with her".

"Um, yeah sure" Erin muttered clearly distracted. She was staring at James longingly until he looked over at her.

He started to walk towards her but she just turned on her heel and stormed off. "What did I do" he complained to me, "Dude, don't get me started" I huffed "You really hurt her, James, like a lot. Erin has never liked someone before".

James looked at me for a minute with a confused expression before asking "Wait she likes me".

"Liked" I corrected and he blushed "I like her too Siobhan, what should I do?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know" I sighed "Just talk to her. But Erin finds it hard to trust people so you may have lost her trust now".

"Damn it, what have I done" He sighed. I pulled out my phone saying "Don't worry, I recorded this conversation so I will play it to her".

"Um…OK, Thanks?" I walked off to go and find Erin but when I turned the corner…

Erin was kissing Wally? OMG, I slowly backed up and tried to process what I had seen. Erin and Wally were kissing, Poor Maddy.

"Are you going to tell her?" Dick asked standing behind me. "I don't know, Dick, I don't know anything these days" I cried.

"Maybe you just need someone to help you" he whispered in my ear. I spun around, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss when I whispered "Thank you" and I smiled back. I pulled away and took his sunglasses off before saying "much better" and kissing him again.

Now I didn't have plastic digging into my face plus the fact I could now see his eyes was just a bonus.

After that I just stood there cradled in his arms until I said "What do you think I should do?" Dick just sighed saying "Are you sure it's Wally because he really liked Maddy".

"How many other red-heads do you know?" I countered, He started to answer but I interrupted "Actually don't answer that, it was definitely Wally". At least that's what I thought.

Suddenly, a slow song started so I dragged Dick out to the dance floor and he pulled me into his chest.

I stared up into his eyes and he stared back down at me. At this moment, I felt completely happy like nothing could hurt me. I felt safe.

I put my head on his chest and we danced for a while until reality caught up to me. Should I tell Maddy or not? Should I confront Erin and Wally? Should I just leave them alone?

I sighed and I felt Dick's arms tighten around my waist. I could feel his steady heartbeat through his shirt and I loved every moment of it.

I wished I could just stay here forever and let all my troubles fade. But it was pretty obvious that I couldn't. "Siobhan, Can I ask you something?" Dick asked, I nodded.

"Siobhan, will you be my girlfriend" he said breathlessly, "YES" I squealed, "Yes, Yes, Yes" He pecked my cheek before I went to find Maddy, Erin and Lucy to go home.

Come to think about it, I hadn't really seen Lucy after she said she was going to dance. Oh well, I wouldn't be surprised because Lucy is a party animal.

I will have to question her about it later though. I found Lucy and Maddy sitting together laughing and I wondered where Erin was. I couldn't find Erin anywhere so I asked Maddy and Lucy for help.

I finally found Erin with some guy around a corner. It looked like he was a lot older than her and she was cringing.

I ran over to her because she had tears streaming down her face. I tried to push the guy away but he was too big.

He grabbed me and punched me in the head before bringing his hand back to hit me again. I fell to the floor and hit my head but before he hit me again, something forced him back across the wall.

I looked up and there was James pushing the guy against the wall. He turned to see if we were OK and I thanked him and supported Erin as she got up.

My head was spinning and it hurt like hell but I kept walking until we reached the table. Then the lights hit my eyes and I started feeling sick.

I started swaying and heard footsteps running towards me. I heard people yelling and running toward me but it all felt distant.

Suddenly, gravity kicked in and I starting falling and spinning and tumbling. I hit the ground hard and cried out in pain but I was only on the ground for a moment before a pair of strong arms picked me up.

I snuggled into their chest until I heard the siren of an ambulance and saw the flashing lights. That's when I passed out.

I woke up to bright lights and I blinked a couple of times until my eyes focused. There sitting next to me was a dude.

I didn't know who he was but damn, he was hot. "Thank Goodness, Siobhan. Are you OK?" he asked.

Oh, hot guy cared for me, how cute "Uh yeah, I think so but my head kinda hurts" I said with a smile, "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Siobhan".

That wiped the smile off his face "Siobhan, I'm Dick, you're uh boyfriend. Don't you remember me" He cried.

I shook my head as unfamiliar faces filled the room. I was so confused, who we're these people? Was I dreaming?

Then I saw some faces I did recognise. "Erin, Lucy, Maddy" I cried and they came rushing over, "What happened?" They looked at each other before Maddy gently said "You got hit quite hard in the head Siobhan. But don't worry you'll get better".

Better from what. That just made me even more confused. "Guys, what's happened" I asked, "Well Siobhan, you see" Erin started. "I'm really sorry to tell you this" Lucy said and took a deep breath.

"Siobhan, you've lost your memory". I started crying.

**Oh no, What's going to happen next? From now on I will try to update more often. Thanks guys, Bye **


	8. Chapter 8 - Siobhan

**Stuff is about to get seriously messed up**

**Warning: this chapter contains depressing thoughts and talk about cutting**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice, some of the quotes in this chapter or anything else. Only, all the O/C's**

**Enjoy xxx**

Chapter 8 – Siobhan - Song for this chapter is: In loving memory, Alter Bridge

(Dick's POV)

Siobhan had just left me on the dance floor but she left her purse with me. I grabbed it and went to find her.

I looked at the table I had seen her at earlier but only Lucy and Maddy were there. "Excuse me, but have you seen Siobhan" I asked, "Yeah, she went to find Erin" Maddy replied.

I followed where she had pointed and saw James go storming down the corridor. I quickly went over to see what the matter was and I saw the outline of two figures limping out.

I ignored them and went to see what my brother was doing. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw James beating up some guy.

I heard a blood curdling scream and whipped around to see Siobhan laying on the ground.

I screamed for someone to call an ambulance and sprinted over to her. I picked her up and she snuggled into my chest.

I quickly walked outside as the ambulance took her from my arms. I sat in the back of the ambulance with her and as we were driving I leant down and kissed her forehead softly "Please, be strong Siobhan, I love you".

We arrived at the hospital and they told me to wait outside while they took Siobhan into room 83. I went in anyway and the nurse frowned at me when she left but let me stay. Soon most of the nurses had left and I was alone with Siobhan.

I sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand hoping she would be OK. Suddenly she woke up and blinked a few times before looking at me. "Thank Goodness, Siobhan. Are you OK?" I asked.

She smiled "Uh yeah, I think so but my head kinda hurts" she said, "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Siobhan". That wiped the smile off my face.

What does she mean, I'm her...well what am I? "Siobhan, I'm Dick, you're uh boyfriend. Don't you remember me" I cried.

She shook her head and Wally, James, Kaldur, Lucy, Maddy and Erin came into the room. "Erin, Lucy, Maddy" she cried and they came rushing over, "What happened?"

They looked at each other before Maddy gently said "You got hit quite hard in the head, Siobhan. But don't worry you'll get better".

Better from what? Of course she knows who they are. "Guys, what's happened" she asked, "Well Siobhan, you see" Erin started.

"I'm really sorry to tell you this" Lucy said and took a deep breath, "Siobhan, you've lost your memory". I stormed out.

I sat down in one of the stupid patient chairs and put my head in my hands. Someone came out and sat next to me, I looked up and it was Wally.

"Hey man, it's not Siobhan's fault she lost her memory" he said. "I know that, the thing is that it's my fault" I cried.

"Nah dude, it's not your fault. It's just unlucky, it could have happened to anyone" he explained.

"Yeah sure" I said before walking outside. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, I just wanted to be by myself.

I didn't know what to do and this kind of thing wasn't meant to happen. This is what happened in all of the movies but not in real life.

How do I deal with this? Do I just try and forget all the kisses and moments we shared? That would be impossible, it is so hard to forget someone who has given you so many things to remember.

Especially when you just happen to fall in love with that person. I slammed my hand down on the bench I was sitting at and groaned in frustration.

Why did the bad things always happen to me? I mean, I know they didn't really but it sure felt like it. I had only ever fallen in love once before now and that hadn't ended well. That's when I had a flashback

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Dick" Victoria said to me quietly "I love you". My heart leapt out of my chest and truthfully I replied "I love you too, Victoria". _

_And I meant it every word of it and so did she. At least, I thought she did. At the time I was 14 and she was 13 but I am 15 turning 16 now. _

_Two days later, Valentine's Day, I turned up at her house as a surprise. I had bought her flowers and chocolate, I know, so original. _

_Anyway, I knocked on her front door and no-one was there so I let myself in. I slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to her room. _

_Again there was no answer only a soft thudding in the background. I opened the door to find Victoria sitting on her bed with a boy, they were kissing. _

_I dropped the chocolates and they made a thud on the floor. Victoria leapt off the bed and I finally saw the boy. It was…my brother. _

_Victoria kept saying to me "I'm so sorry, it was a mistake" but I didn't listen. I still couldn't get the image of her and my brother, my BROTHER out of my head. _

_I started running and I heard her call "Please Dick, I love you" but I didn't believe her. "I HATE YOU, BOTH OF YOU" I screamed at them, I never wanted to see Victoria again, let alone my brother. _

_As I ran, the tears streamed down my face. I ran into my house and slammed the door, it's not like my parents would be home anyway. _

_They never were and they didn't care for me either. They always thought James was the better child._

_The next few days, I stayed in my room except for the occasional food and toilet break. I hadn't seen James for 3 days but that's when I got the note. _

_Someone was knocking on my door "Go Away" I screamed at them but they kept knocking. "Please Dick, It's important" James whimpered. _

_James never cried, something must be wrong. I slowly opened the door to find James standing there with a note in his hand, shaking. _

_I took the note and read the front, 'Dick', it was Victoria's handwriting. I tore open the letter_

_Dear Dick,_

_I am terribly sorry for what I have done and how much I have hurt you. I really didn't mean to and I am just so sorry. You don't know this but I am abused daily by my father and I can't take it anymore. Just remember Dick that I am always with you and I love you more than anything. Always be strong and know that this is not your fault. I have always loved you Dick and I always will. I will see you again someday but for now, Good bye. I love you, Dick._

_Victoria_

_"James" I said my voice shaking "What's going on". James took a deep breath "Dick" James' voice shook and he burst into tears "Victoria's dead". Oh god, and the last thing I said to her was 'I hate you'. What have I done?_

_*End of Flashback*_

I haven't had a flashback in years. It took me a year and a half to get over Victoria's death.

I had fallen into depression and believed it was my fault. It was believed that she had committed suicide.

If only I had been there to stop her. Whenever I went to certain places or did certain activities, I would have a flashback and I would breakdown.

Since then, I had lost the ability to trust. The only person I was able to trust was Wally, my best friend.

I couldn't even trust my brother and I certainly couldn't trust my parents. They didn't give a damn about me so it didn't make a difference. I hadn't felt attraction, let alone love, well, since Victoria's death.

That was, until I met Siobhan. When we met something just clicked, when I was with her I felt content, at peace. I hadn't felt this way in 2 years and I liked the feeling. Siobhan made me happy, something only Wally had ever been able to do.

Before I met her, I felt empty and broken. I keep all of my emotions inside me and just pretend I'm OK. In all reality, I'm not though.

Wally is the only person who can tell that. And because of this, I feel like one day, I will just explode.

I hide my pain beneath my smile but you can see it in my eyes. At night, I would break down. This is when I felt most alone and vulnerable.

These were some of the hardest moments of my life. I live my life trying to make other people happy because it distracts me from my own happiness.

When I am away from my friends, I feel alone and desolate usually without a reason to be. I had always loved music but after Victoria's death, I shut down completely and stopped functioning.

This is because when you're happy you enjoy the tune but when you're sad you understand the lyrics and I didn't want to understand. I just wanted to die.

I used to cut because it helped me feel better about myself. I cut for about 6 months until Wally finally found out and made me stop.

Finally after 1 and a half years, I was starting to get over my depression. Then I met Siobhan and it mostly disappeared but now it was back.

What was I to do? Siobhan didn't remember the moments we shared or even me. How was I to live knowing the love of my life doesn't even know who I am?

I slowly got up and walked back inside the hospital. Wally was outside the room talking to Maddy probably about me.

I walked back inside the room and Siobhan's smile faded and was replaced with a look of disgust. I looked down, I felt so embarrassed. "Siobhan, this is Dick" Lucy explained softly.

I looked up at her with a pleading look and she shyly smiled. "Hey" she said softly, "Hi" I replied with a small smile. "Siobhan, Dick was your boyfriend" Erin explained.

Siobhan had a very shocked expression on her face when Erin said that and I cracked a smile. She grabbed Erin and Lucy and whispered loudly "How in the world did I manage that?" Lucy shrugged and Siobhan whacked her.

I started cracking up laughing "You didn't hear that did you" Siobhan cried, flustered. I just laughed again.

Even when she wasn't trying to be funny, she still made me laugh. Maybe we could make this work out after all. Because she hadn't really changed, had she?


	9. Chapter 9 - Pasts

**This is a bit of a filler chapter of the events from Wally's perspective**

**Disclaimers: I STILL don't own Young Justice, I only own my OC's**

**Please enjoy**

**xxx**

Chapter 9 - Pasts

(Wally's POV)

I was worried about Dick, I had just heard the news about Siobhan losing her memory. Maddy, Erin and I arrived at the hospital and we were told to wait outside.

We all sat down in the armchairs and waited until we were allowed to enter Siobhan's room.

The last time something like this happened to Dick, he took it really badly. He will think it's his fault that this has happened to Siobhan but obviously it's not.

Lucy ran into the hospital calling "What have I missed, is she OK?" "We don't know yet, Luce" Erin answered.

Just then the nurse walked out "You can come in now" she said sweetly to me, twirling her hair on her finger.

I saw Maddy roll her eyes and push past the nurse as Erin followed scoffing. This made me chuckle slightly as I followed them into Siobhan's room.

As I walked in I heard Siobhan cry "Erin, Lucy, Maddy". Maddy looked at me before rushing over, "What happened?" Siobhan asked.

They looked at each other before Maddy gently said "You got hit quite hard in the head, Siobhan. But don't worry you'll get better" Poor Dick, I don't think her knows yet.

"Guys, what's happened" she asked, "Well Siobhan, you see" Erin started. "I'm really sorry to tell you this" Lucy said and took a deep breath, "Siobhan, you've lost your memory".

Dick stormed out and Siobhan started crying. "Who is he?" Siobhan screamed, "No-one tells me anything and he scares me".

"What happened to me, why can't I remember anything?" she finally broke down.

"Wally, you need to go talk to Dick" Maddy said, touching my arm. I agreed before walking out of the room.

Dick was sitting in one of the patient chairs with his head in his hands. I sat next to him and he looked up.

"Hey man, it's not Siobhan's fault she lost her memory" I said. "I know that, the thing is that it's my fault" he stressed.

"Nah dude, it's not your fault. It's just unlucky, it could have happened to anyone" I tried to explain.

"Yeah sure" he said before walking outside. I sighed 'he never listens to me or anyone else'.

I looked up at the clock, I had been sitting there for around 15 mins. I didn't want to lose my best friend.

I went to get up when I heard someone sit beside me. My head jolted up, it was just Maddy.

"Wally" she started. I put my hand up but she continued anyway "I'm sorry about Dick" she apologised.

"It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault to be honest" I stated. She nodded but looked very confused about something.

"How can you be so calm about this Wally?" she asked, shocked, "Because this has all happened before" I explained.

She looked at me confused and I slowly said "Dick's last girlfriend died". "Oh My Gosh" she gasped "I'm so sorry, we need to find Dick".

I shook my head "He'll be back soon". Just as I said that, Dick came back around the corner with tears streaming down his face.

We exchanged glances as he walked in and Maddy pulled me out of the chair and into the room.

"Siobhan, Dick was your boyfriend" Erin explained. Siobhan had a very shocked expression on her face when Erin said that and Dick cracked a smile.

She grabbed Erin and Lucy and whispered loudly "How in the world did I manage that?" Lucy shrugged and Siobhan whacked her.

Dick, Maddy and I started cracking up laughing "You didn't hear that did you" Siobhan cried, flustered. Dick just laughed again.

Then James walked in and Siobhan gasped. I wonder what was going through her head. I don't think I'll ever find out though.

Erin strutted over confidently to James and put her arm around his shoulders. I chuckled under my breath.

Maybe Erin though she had some competition, I don't think I'll ever be able to understand girls. They are so confusing.

Suddenly a nurse walked in "Siobhan is free to go tomorrow morning, everyone must leave now as visiting hours are over". Slowly we all piled out the door and went home.


	10. Chapter 10 - Counselling sessions

**Disclaimers: Don't own Young Justice**

**Please Review, but if you have nothing to say please comment 1 - 10 (1 being awful and 10 being fabulous)**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

Chapter 10 – Counselling sessions

(Erin's POV)

I was just going to see Siobhan the next morning when I was intercepted by Maddy "Hey Erin" she chirped cheerfully, "I need your help" her tone darkened.

"What is it, Mads?" I asked, now confused. "I was talking to Wally and I think Dick needs counselling to get through this…safely" Maddy expanded.

I started to argue but Maddy interrupted "Look, Erin just do it, it's really important". I finally gave in and Maddy grinned at me before walking off.

I wonder what's going on. Maddy stuck her head back out "Your first counselling session is at 11 today, Dick will come to your house" she exclaimed.

"What?" I cried. Now this was going too far, but if he really needed it…"Fine" I huffed more to myself than anyone else.

I walked into the room to find Maddy in an expressive conversation with Siobhan.

I went to ask what they were talking about when suddenly "Hello Peasants, The queen of the effing universe is here, you can all relax now" Lucy shouted and all the nurses came running.

"Everything's fine" Kaldur said sheepishly, "I just, uh tripped over but I'm fine now". Oh, how cute he covered for Lucy. The nurses sighed, relief washing each of their faces before leaving the room.

Maddy started cracking up laughing "What are you talking about, Peasant, everyone knows I'M the queen".

Then Maddy and Lucy started arguing about who the queen, leaving a highly amused Kaldur and a frowning Siobhan.

"For goodness sakes people, stop being stupid" I yelled, Siobhan nodded in agreement, "I mean seriously people, everyone can hear you and how ridiculous you sound".

Maddy and Lucy were not arguing anymore, Siobhan looked pleased and Kaldur looked guilty. I was not done yet though.

"I mean c'mon guys, everyone knows…I'm the queen" I sighed dramatically.

We all started cracking up laughing and a nurse walked in glaring at us "Siobhan you can go now" she said with attitude.

I poked my tongue out at her once she left. We helped Siobhan out of bed and Maddy went to grab her clothes so she could change.

I looked at the time, Crap it was 10.30, I needed to get out of here. Siobhan's parents were dropping her and Maddy home and I asked if I could come too.

They agreed and we left soon. In the car, we were singing at top note and I feel kinda sorry for Siobhan's parents.

Soon we got to my house and I thanked them before rushing inside and getting ready. Luckily my parents or brothers weren't home because if they were, I would be bombarded with questions.

It was 10.42, Knowing Dick he would be early but oh well. I set up the lounge room so it looked like an interview room with two chairs on either side of the table. The doorbell rang, it was 10.53, I told you so

I opened the door "Hey Dick, come in", he came inside and I told him to go into the lounge room.

He sat down and I explained "I don't really know why you're here, Maddy just told me you were coming over".

"I'm not really sure why either but Maddy said you could help" he stated, "I can tell you a bit about my past though".

Why do guys like this always have a bad past or something? I nodded for him to continue and he said "I have a bad past, something big in my life took place and I went through depression and self-harm issues".

I need to help him "I presume you're scared because of Siobhan and you think that you will start again" I asked.

He nodded but said nothing. I needed more information if I was going to help him "Dick, what are your parents like?" I asked.

"Most of the time I'm not home because my parents always thought that James was the better twin".

"I know how you feel" I said without thinking, "I mean I can imagine it" I quickly covered. He narrowed his eyes at me and I gulped. "What are you not telling me, Erin?" he asked. Should I tell him or not "If you don't mind telling me, what happened in your past?" I changed the subject. "My girlfriend committed suicide" he stated, Oh my golly goodness, "What was her name?" I asked, my voice full of compassion. "Victoria" he whispered.

I froze and took a sharp breath, Could it be? No way, he can't know. "Erin, what's going on?" Dick cried, shaking my shoulders, I can't tell him, can I, Too late now, he would soon find out anyway.

"Dick" I took a deep breath, "Victoria…was my twin sister". Dick froze "Oh wow, I'm so sorry" Dick said rubbing my shoulders.

I shook my head vigorously but that didn't stop the tears falling. "Dick, the thing is...that that" I stuttered "Victoria isn't" I broke into tears and Dick caught me.

"Please Erin, I need to know what you are trying to say" Dick cried "Please Erin, tell me". I took a deep breath "The thing is Dick" I started "Victoria isn't dead".

He gasped, why did I tell him? He'll never believe me. "I knew it" he whispered. I froze "What?"

"There was never any evidence, just the fact she was missing and the letter addressed to me" Dick explained.

I nodded in agreement. That's right, there was no body, weapon and it was almost a useless case.

"If Victoria's alive though, then why are you crying" Dick asked puzzled. "Because Dick, Victoria was living with me up until 2 weeks ago" I cried, "Now though, Victoria's missing".

I broke down and Dick comforted me until he had to go. That night I cried myself to sleep thinking about all the bad things that could have happened to her, my twin sister, Victoria Jane Hayse.


	11. Chapter 11 - Tempting torture

**This chapter is a little bit random but never the less, here you are**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

Chapter 11 – Tempting torture

(Maddy's POV)

"Hey Maddy" Siobhan commented, "Hello Si-o-ba-hahn" I cheekily replied. She snarled at me before grinning "Hello Madeline".

"Shut UP, Siobhan" I burst, "NEVER" she yelled. Then Dick burst into the room "Guess what…" Erin soon followed him into the room.

"Dick" she warned and glared at him, "Say another word and I will slap you into to the next decade". That shut him up.

"Erin, what's going on?" I asked Erin. "I will tell you after" she lied, I doubtfully looked at her. "I promise" she reassured me. I finally gave in "Fine".

Siobhan stood there with a very confused look on her face and Dick just looked plain amused.

"See ya, Siobhan" Erin chirped, "Oh, are you going somewhere?" Siobhan asked curiously.

"No" Erin replied, "You are" and pushed Siobhan and Dick out of the door before leaning on the door and locking it.

"Erin" I warned, "tell me everything…NOW". She sighed "Maddy, I can't, you know that".

"Erin, I'm you're Best Friend and I have known you for 5 years and yet you can't tell me this but you can tell Dick" I asked hurt.

"Am I even you're Best Friend?" I questioned, "Of course you are" Erin replied hurriedly but I didn't believe her.

"I just need some time, Erin" I sighed and she nodded, leaving the room silently.

This was absolutely ridiculous, how could she not tell me? If it was me, I would have spilled by now. That is, except for my deepest, darkest secret.

No-one knows about that, not even my parents, I think Eliza did, that is, before she left but I'll never know.

I emailed her but she didn't reply so she has probably forgotten me already. I miss her so much, I wish she could come back.

I haven't seen her in 6 months now and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to handle this.

My parents are constantly arguing and I think it's starting to get to me. I feel like I am the only adult in my family and I literally have to parent my little sister, Rachael.

No-one understands me fully, not even Erin and that's saying a lot because we are almost like twins.

I can relate to a lot of people but I don't think I will ever understand my friends. They're just THAT special (A.N Soz Guys, Luv ya XD).

"Uh" I sighed, "Erm…Maddy" someone interrupted. I literally jumped out of my skin, who dared to jump up on me like that.

Of COURSE it was Wally, I rolled my eyes. "You scared the crap out of me" I laughed, Wally would have laughed but he was already rolling around laughing on the floor.

I sighed again "Pig" I muttered, "What was that?" he asked, tears now streaming down his face.

"I said Pig" I repeated slowly, he looked confused so I added "Well, you ARE rolling round on the floor, snorting" He frowned and laughed again "You kind of look like a pig too, BYE" I yelled before sprinting away.

I could hear him right behind me "Hey, I do not look like a pig" he protested. "HELP! Siobhan, Dick, Erin, Lucy" I called "someone help me!" Wally laughed and grabbed me, pushing me to the ground.

He fell on me and quickly sat up and held my hands above my head. "Admit I'm not a pig" he growled. DAMN he's so hot.

"But I don't like lying" I said innocently, smirking all the while. "But pigs aren't hot" he stated, "Hotter than you" I murmured.

"What did you say" he said smirking. I knew quite well he knew what I had said, he just wanted me to repeat it.

"Hotter than you" I said nervously, he faked looking shocked and then hurt. I thought he would get off me and tell me why he came in and scared the heck out of me.

But NO, he has to tempt uh…torture me, doesn't he? Yes absolutely. "We'll have to change that then wont we?" he purred.

NO, NO, NO, ABSOLUTELY FRICKIN' NOT, NEVER, NONONONO, NO. I did not like the sound of that but then again of course I did.

A hot 15 – year – old guy was sitting on me, trying to make me think he's hot. He won't have to try hard there…No, not the time for jokes.

What do I do? Do I play along or do I just wait to see what he is going to do? I would try to escape but he is still holding my hands above my head.

I looked up into his bright, sea-green eyes and cocked my head to the side. I could trust him, couldn't I? It was just Wally.

He looked back into my blue ones and smirked. He slid one of his hands down the side of my body and I shivered. That just made him smirk…wider?

Then he wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me up to him. He was so strong, I am pretty sure I swooned right there but then I had an idea.

He wrapped his other arm around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled "Fine, I think you're hot" I huffed defeated, "Please put me down now".

"But I'm not done yet" he whined, "Yes, you are" I corrected and stood up. He huffed and I quickly pecked him on the lips before walking off…but I wasn't going anywhere.

The PIG was holding the back of my shirt. "Oh my God, Wally stop it" I commanded, he grinned "about before, Erin sent me in to cheer you up".

"Cheer me up" I huffed, he put his arm around my waist and I whacked him. "We'll finish this later" he winked and I walked off.

I shivered wondering what that meant. I'm not sure I really wanted to but one things for sure, I was going to find out because when I got back to my room, there was a note on my door

_Maddy,_

_I will be at your room tonight at 10pm_

_See you then_

_Wally_

When did he put that there? Was I going to let him in? Some random guy, you just met a few weeks ago who had just tried to feel you up that day wants to come into your room in the middle of the night while no-one's there. Do you let them? Of course you do.


	12. Chapter 12

***Grins like a maniac***

**This chapter is very...interesting**

Chapter 12

(Unknown POV)

I didn't know where I was. I was just wandering aimlessly through the woods. It was getting dark and I was so tired.

I felt like giving up right there but I knew I had to keep going. I had to do this for my family or what I had of it left.

I didn't want to lose them as well. I miss my real parents but they died years ago and I was adopted.

I was not treated properly and eventually I ran away. I lived with the remainder of my family until finally I had had enough.

She had such a great life with friends, family and pretty much a perfect life overall. I wish I could be like her but I gave on that life when my parents adopted me.

Because in the end, we all know deep down that dreams don't come true. I know that more than others because of my childhood and the type of person I am…well was. I'm not really sure who I am anymore but I used to know.

My life is so stuffed up and I'm not sure what to do about it. I am strong though, for 15 years of my life, I have been faking a smile and a laugh every day.

I am a good actor although I don't know if people actually believe or just want to believe me. I am so tired of being tired.

I am emotionally and physically drained all the time. I need to sleep but when I get in bed, I can't fall asleep.

You would think I would be used to it by now, wouldn't you. Well, No because it only started a couple of years ago.

At first, it would only happen once a week or less. I just told people I was having a bad day but soon my 'bad days' were everyday and I couldn't use that lie anymore.

I eventually told some of my friends what was happening to me and they said I was disgusting and left me.

I sat by myself every day until she came to sit with me. Her, the new girl, Tejan. We soon became friends and I told her about me and she showed sympathy towards me and told me her own problems.

From then on, I promised myself to always be strong and never give up. That was 5 years ago and now look where I am.

Wandering around in the middle of nowhere and then I saw the cottage. It was small but big enough for me to stay in for a day or so.

I knocked on the door and to my surprise a young girl opened it. She was about my age and looked somewhat familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on where I knew her from though.

"Can I please come in" I pleaded, "I have nowhere to stay for the night". "Sure" she nodded and stepped back, opening the door for me.

I walked in and looked around, the cottage looked bigger from the outside. It was tiny although that was probably as to not draw attention to the cottage.

"I was just eating dinner" the girl stated, "Oh, I'm so sorry for intruding" I apologised. I felt so awkward and out-of-place.

"Don't mention it at all" she smiled, that smile, it was so familiar. "I have some dinner for you as well" she commented, "Oh?" I dumbly asked.

She grinned and walked into what I assumed was the dining room. I sat down across from her and slowly started eating. She was watching me eat and I felt awkward so I looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry" she said, "It's just, I haven't had a guest in over 3 years". I nodded, that made sense, poor girl.

I didn't want to intrude her privacy or stretch her generosity but I wanted to know so much more about her.

The words just slipped out "Why do you live here?" I blurted and then covered my mouth in shock.

"I am SO sorry, I didn't mean to and it's just – ". "It's fine, really" she interrupted. I live here because I ran away from my aunt's house after my dad passed away".

"I'm so sorry" I apologised. "It's fine, I don't want your sympathy or anyone else's. That's one of the reasons I left my aunt's.

While I was there, I couldn't move on. There were too many memories and I don't want to dwell in the past, just live in the future" she said matter-of-factly.

This girl literally spoke wisdom, her name was on the tip of my tongue

That's when she laughed and I swear I knew her. "Tejan?" I asked, she nodded looking perplexed.

"How do you know?" she whispered. I exclaimed "Tejan, it's your best friend from primary school, Victoria".


	13. Chapter 13 - Spin the Bottle

**So, Thanks for reviewing guys, it is really appreciated. Please continue to review in the chapter and Enjoy, xxx**

**Disclaimers: I STILL don't own Young Justice, It's so depressing**

Chapter 13 – Spin the Bottle

(Erin's POV)

"Dick" I warned and glared at him, "Say another word and I will slap you into to the next decade".

That shut him up. "Erin, what's going on?" Maddy asked me. "I will tell you after" I lied, she shot on of those 'Maddy' looks at me.

"I promise" I reassured her and eventually she gave in "Fine". Siobhan stood there with a very confused look on her face and Dick just looked plain amused.

"See ya, Siobhan" I chirped, "Oh, are you going somewhere?" Siobhan asked curiously.

"No" I replied, "You are" and pushed Siobhan and Dick out of the door before leaning on the door and locking it.

"Erin" Maddy warned, "Tell me everything…NOW". I sighed "Maddy, I can't, you know that".

"Erin, I'm you're Best Friend and I have known you for 5 years and yet you can't tell me this but you can tell Dick" she asked hurt.

"Am I even you're Best Friend?" she questioned, OUCH "Of course you are" I replied hurriedly but I could tell she didn't believe me.

"I just need some time, Erin" she sighed and I nodded, leaving the room silently.

I walked down the corridor and went into the Dining hall. Wally was standing there eating…TYPICAL.

"Wally" I asked, "Can you please go and cheer Maddy up. I think I upset her". "Sure" he responded and walked off before poking his head back in.

"Game night tonight in Maddy's room at 10pm". I went to tell James, Dick, Siobhan, Lucy, Kaldur, Connor and Jami that we were having a game night in Maddy's room at 10pm.

They all agreed to be there except for Jami and Connor who said they had their own plans. I wonder what that meant, anyway let's not dwell on that.

It was 7 already so I walked back to the dining hall where dinner was being served.

Everyone but Maddy and Wally were there so I shrugged and started digging in next to Siobhan.

"You excited for tonight, Sio" I asked, "Ecstatic" she replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes 'If I hadn't known this girl for 7 years, I wouldn't have known what the word even meant'.

Dinner was delicious but obviously not as tasty as dessert, well duh. I wasn't sure what to wear tonight so I ended up calling Siobhan.

"Siobhan, What do I wear?" I cried. "Whoa Erin, Calm down. Just wear leggings or jeans and a nice top" Siobhan calmly answered.

"Is that was you're wearing" I asked, distressed. "Yes, Erin" she replied, obviously tired or bored. I couldn't tell the difference.

A wave of relief washed over me "OK, Thanks Siobhan" and I hung up.

It was 9.50 and I was walking down the corridor to Maddy's room. I knocked and she called "come in".

I walked in to see Maddy leaning against the bed and grinning at me. "Hey Erin" she said confused, "Whacha doing here".

"Wally organised a games night in your room" I stated bluntly, "Come on, I'll help you clean up".

I started walking towards the middle of the room and hurriedly picked up random clothes and toys and etc.

Maddy quickly joined me and by the time the next person had arrived the room looked perfect.

We had even decorated with lights and decorations. Not to mention we both looked stunning thanks to Maddy's make-up.

Maddy opened the door and in walked Siobhan with Dick and Wally trailing right behind her.

"OMG, you guys. " Siobhan gushed, "This looks amazing". I nodded in agreement and Maddy smiled.

Maddy glared at Wally "Thanks for letting me know, Wally" she hissed. I giggled and led Siobhan and Dick into the room.

Siobhan gasped and looked around again. It truly did look astonishing, almost like a fairy-tale but there was one thing missing.

Then James walked in, I grinned, now my fairy-tale was complete. I zoned back into reality, If only he would ask me out, I sighed.

Maddy walked over with a satisfied grin on her face with an unhappy Wally following her. I giggled, I would have to question her on that later.

Someone knocked on the door and I went to answer it. Lucy and Kaldur had turned up "Lucy, you look amazing" I complimented. She blushed and said the same to me.

I invited them in and Maddy announced "First game we are playing is…'Spin the Bottle…can'. I laughed and we all sat in a circle while Maddy grabbed a can.

"Erin, you go first" Maddy called. I scowled but moved to spin the can anyway.I slowly twisted my arm around and then let go of the can. I spun around and around and around before finally landing on…

James.

"No, I'm sorry, no" I exclaimed. James looked hurt, why did I say that? "I mean, not in front of everyone" I explained, James quickly nodding in understanding.

"Yeah, I agree" he commented. "Fine" Maddy huffed, stood up and opened the door of the closet.

I was startled for a minute before abruptly standing up and following James in to the closet. "Erin" James started, I looked up "Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you actually mean what you said?" he asked. What? I was so confused then I got it "About kissing you, what about it?" I questioned.

"Erin, I like you….like a lot and I was just wondering…if by any chance…that maybe you might just…um" Then I kissed him.

He looked startled before relaxing into the kiss and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Then I heard cheering, we pulled apart to see the closet door open and everyone watching us clapping.

Oh, I was so going to kill Maddy after this. I sent a murderous look her way and I could tell by the look on her face that she got it.

I stormed out and pulled Maddy outside by her ear. She yelped "I'm sorry Erin, I'm sooo sorry".

I just kept walking until we were out of sight, I kept a straight face "Maddy" I said sternly, "I hate you at the moment but thank you so much."

She turned to me "What?" "I said Thanks" I repeated and telling that she wasn't getting it continued, "I have been wanting to do that for a while but probably not with everyone watching".

She smiled "Yeah, I know, I can read you like a book, Erin". I glared but she continued "So you're welcome" and hugged me.

I hugged back and we both walked back in the room with grins on our faces. Everyone looked confused and I just laughed quietly before sitting back down in the circle.

Since we were gone, Dick had grabbed the bottle and was about to spin it. He spun the bottle and it spun around and around and around before landing on…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: Like I have said before, I don't own Young Justice or anything else**

Chapter 14

(Siobhan's POV)

I was rooted to the spot in shock and a slight bit of fear. The can had landed on…me? What do I do?

I hardly know this dude and certainly not well enough to kiss him. He was like a stranger to me but I was no stranger to him.

I could tell this by the way he shyly smiled at me. I had seen that smile before somewhere but I didn't know where.

"Uh…do you want to go into the closet, you don't even have to kiss if you don't want to" Maddy quickly added, "Siobhan, we know you've been through a lot so".

"Its fine" I said and got up and pulled Dick to the closet. We stood there in silence for a while before Dick said quietly "Siobhan, you don't know how much I've missed you".

I could see the sincerity and concern in his eyes and nodded with a smile "I – I think I miss you too" I said, "But I just don't know yet".

"Can I um… you know possibly uh…well you used to like me…and I was just uh wondering if perhaps um…we could you know?" he asked shyly, I figured what he was trying to say and nodded, despite my brain telling me not to. Shut up brain.

I bit my lip as Dick began to lean in. "Are you sure about this?" he asked me. I looked away and slowly shook my head.

Dick's face fell. "I'm not sure. But I want to be. And I'm guessing if we- kiss- I might remember something about you. About us."

Dick's eyes lit up again and the corner of his lips twitched upwards in a small smile, making my stomach flutter.

Dick took my slightly clammy right hand in his left and began to lean down. My eyes fluttered close as he cupped my cheek in his right hand.

I wasn't sure what to do with my hands but I had a strange eerie feeling I did. I gently placed my hands on his chest and as his lips connected with mine, memories began to flood back to me.

Dick and me kissing in a… Ferris wheel cart? Then us kissing again at some party and then us dancing, my head on Dick's chest.

Us laughing together. The first time I met him in the mall. Dick's dark sunglasses being slid off and deep blue eyes gazing at me. His eyes. The one part of him he never showed anyone (besides Wally of course).

He trusted me enough to reveal his eyes to me. I knew as soon I saw that memory, this person kissing me, liked me _a lot_. And I'm pretty sure I liked Dick a lot too.

So, I slipped my arms around Dick's neck and stepped closer to him.

I could tell Dick was surprised by the way he sorta stood there, but thankfully he relaxed and slipped his arms around me, kind of like a hug.

Just as I decided I liked us in this position, the door to the closet was ripped open and light poured into the dark space.

Dick and I quickly broke apart to find a girl I didn't know, standing in the entrance as looked like Erin with- red hair?

Last time I checked, Erin had blondey-brown hair. Who the hell is this girl? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dick gaping at the Erin with red hair.

"Victoria?" he whispered, "Dick?" she answered back equally as baffled. Did he know this girl?

"Erin, when did you dye your hair red?" I asked completely baffled. "Oh no, I'm Erin's twin sister, Victoria" Erin with red hair explained. I shrugged "Oh ok- wait WHAT!?"

I ran out of the closet and saw Erin with blondey-brown hair yelling at Erin with red hair and I believe her name was Victoria.

"Victoria Jane Hayes" Erin screamed, "Get back here right now". She stormed off after Victoria into the kitchen and Victoria ran back into the room with a girl following behind her.

"Tejan?" Maddy asked and Erin froze on the spot with her mouth wide open in a gasp.

"Tejan?" Erin whispered. Tejan nodded and they all hugged "Why are you here?" Erin asked, finally recovering from the shock of it all.

I turned around to see Dick standing there, shaking with wide eyes. Wally was looking at him with a worried look and Maddy looked nervous.

"What the hell is going on, guys?" I said, baffled, Lucy shrugged, Maddy glared and Dick just stood there.

I dragged him into the other room "Do you know that girl?" I asked. "Well, that girl is kinda my ex – girlfriend, Victoria" Dick explained, "But the thing is, she died years ago".

What? There was some serious shit going on.


End file.
